Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program that display a preview.
Description of the Related Art
A photo album is a collection of photographs, generally in a book. In creation of photo albums, methods are known in which photos owned by customers are laid out to generate photo album data and the generated photo album data is transmitted to photo album production companies via the Internet or the like (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-48284). At the photo album production companies, the transmitted data is subjected to printing and bookbinding and the created photo albums are delivered to addresses specified by the customers.
In generation of photo album data and ordering of photo albums, finishing may be specified. The finishing includes sheets of paper (medium types) used for the printing and a bookbinding mode (perfect binding or folio binding).
However, there is an issue in that it is difficult for users to estimate the final finishing only with sample photos and words indicating paper types used for printing and bookbinding modes.